


Surprise Gift

by Sampai66



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #klancesecretsanta2k20, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Christmas, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith is soft, Lance is soft, M/M, Winter fic, first time meeting family, holiday fic, klance, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: Lance takes Keith home to meet his family and celebrate Christmas.  Softness ensues.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Surprise Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stardust_and_Blades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_and_Blades/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Stardust_and_blades! I'm your secret santa for the #klancesecretsanta2k20 event. I hope you like this fluffy College AU fic!

Keith cracks his knuckles for the fourth time in five minutes. It’s a nervous tick and he can’t seem to stop.

Lance notices and grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers, dropping a soft kiss to his knuckles. 

“Hey, it’s going to be great. They are going to love you,” Lance whispers, “just as much as I do.” His smile is bright and beautiful. It helps to calm Keith’s nerves so he nods in determination and drops a quick kiss to Lance’s lips.

Lighting up like a Christmas tree, Lance returns the kiss and then leads them up the front porch and into his parent’s house.

The smell of cinnamon and sugar assaults their senses as soon as they step inside. It’s warm and cozy and Keith already feels at home. They remove their coats and hang them up, along with leaving their shoes by the door.

Keith takes a moment to chuckle at Lance’s socks, little sharks wearing Christmas hats are scattered across them.

“What?” Lance asks but Keith says, “Nothing. I like your socks.”

“Ya? Nadia gave them to me last Christmas. She’ll be excited that I’m wearing them.” He takes Keith’s hand again and leads them to the living room.

Almost everyone is in there, watching The Grinch.

“Hey everyone! Mom and dad’s favorite son is home!” Lance yells, startling his mom who is sitting closest to the entryway from the hall.

“Aye! Mijo! You scared me!” She gets up and smacks Lance across the arm but then pulls him into a big hug.

“Ouch, momma.” He complains but wraps his arms around her and squeezes her tight. She’s a full head shorter than him so he has to bend down to get to her.

Everyone has gathered around them and are shouting their hellos and pulling Lance into hugs. Keith watches from the doorway, about to crack his knuckles again when Lance raises his hand towards him and introduces, “Everyone, this is my boyfriend Keith.”

Keith takes a step forward and gives a small wave, “Hello, thank you for having me over for the holidays.”

“Keith,” Lance’s mom pushes her way forward and takes his hand. She’s warm and her smile crinkles her eyes some as she welcomes him. “It’s so nice to finally meet you mijo. Lance speaks very highly of you. Every time I call it’s ‘Keith this! And Keith that!” 

Lance’s siblings snicker in the background.

“Moooommm.” Lance whines but quiets when she shushes him.

She turns her attention back to Keith, “I’m Rosa, welcome to our home sweetheart. Come, let’s get you some cocoa.” She loops her arm through his and starts to lead him towards the kitchen. 

“O! Milk-free cocoa of course though.” She informs him. “Lance mentioned you’re lactose intolerant.”

“Yes, yes I am.” Keith answers, a little bit in awe as he looks over his shoulder at Lance. Who is wearing the softest smile as he follows behind them.

Everyone else joins them in the kitchen and introduces themselves to Keith, pulling him into hugs left and right. Including Lance’s dad, Jose. Who’s taller than Lance and squeezes the life out of him when he hugs.

Cocoa is poured and dinner is served. They all gather in the living room to eat and watch A Christmas Story. People either eat sitting on the floor or pull up TV trays and squish onto the two couches. Lance and Keith decide to eat together sitting on the floor.

After sufficiently stuffing their bellies, it’s time to open presents.

The kids go first of course. Their excitement and anticipation are palpable in the air and they dive into the stack of presents with their names on them.

Rosa plucks a small box from under the tree and hands it to Keith. He takes it gingerly, surprise coloring his voice, “O! I’m so sorry…I didn’t bring anything for you.” He turns to Lance in confusion.

“Nonsense! Don’t fret sweetheart. The family wanted to get you something to celebrate your first Christmas with us.” Rosa explains and waves for him to open it. She returns to her seat next to Jose.

“Go on, let’s see what it is.” Lance encourages with a cheeky smile.

Keith, fingers feeling a little numb from shock, carefully opens the box. He reaches inside and pulls out a small ceramic hippo. It has a string and hook attached to the top.

“I hope you like it,” Lance admits while rubbing the back of his neck in uncertainty. His cheeks are a slight tinge of red as well.

“Everyone gets a new ornament to put on the tree every year and I picked that one out for you.” Lance leans in and presses a small kiss to Keith’s cheek. “Merry Christmas Keith.”

A small tear escapes down his cheek and he bites his lip to stifle the small hitch of breath that wants to escape.

He wipes his eyes furiously before nodding and then throwing himself at Lance. Wrapping him up and burying his face in Lance’s neck.

“I love it,” Keith mutters into Lance’s skin.

Lance let’s out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Good, I’m glad you do.” He squeezes Keith tight and runs his fingers through his hair, it usually helps calm Keith down.

They pull away from each other but don’t go far. Lance nods towards the tree, “Come on, I have a perfect spot for it on the tree.” His eyes sparkle and he pulls Keith up from the floor and leads him to the tree.

Lance points to a small blank spot on the right side of the tree, next to an ornament of a blue shark.

“That one is my new one for this year, I left an empty spot right next to it for yours.”

With shaky hands, Keith hangs the hippo ornament next to the shark. They look perfect hanging side by side, with the tree lights reflecting off their surfaces.

Keith’s heart feels so full, ready to burst out of his chest. The warmth and love he feels are beyond anything he’s felt in his life.

With a shaky smile, he pulls Lance into a hug, “Thank you, Lance. I-I’ve never had a special Christmas like this. Well, not in a very long time.” 

Lance rests his forehead against his, “You’re my world Keith, I’m so happy I can share my family with you.”

A wet chuckle escapes Keith, he rests his hands on Lance’s cheeks, Lance laying his hands on top of his.

“I love you, Lance. My gift to you pales in comparison to this.”

Lance giggles, “Can I ask what it is.”

“It’s a Sephora gift card.” Keith smiles and Lance falls more in love with him.

Lance whoops and pumps his fist in the air, “Babe, you know how much I love my skincare.

But not as much as I love you.” He boops Keith on the nose and pulls him in for a kiss.

Lance’s siblings wolf whistle and holler towards them. But Keith can’t find it in him to be embarrassed with Lance happy and in his arms.


End file.
